Noche Circense
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Vocahorroid Bonus Track I. Miku y Mikuo celebran el viernes en la noche en un nuevo parque de diversiones... "Únete a nosotros, Miku... El Circo te espera". ¡Feliz cumpleaños Neko C!


**Shade: **¡Kaito, muévete y tráelo aquí! ¡Para eso te pago!

**Kaito: ***jadeando por el esfuerzo* ¡Si ni siquiera me pagas, bruja!

**Shade: **¿¡Que dijiste?

**Kaito: ***asustado* ¡Nada, señora! ¡Nada, nada! ¡Aquí esta lo que pidió!

*Kaito levanta un inmenso pastel de helado de limón con crema de banana, adornado con 19 velitas y en el centro, una imagen de Kaito asustado con un collarín explosivo y una Reverse Bear Tramp*

**Kaito: ***traumado* No saben cuánto te odio… *Shade le mete una manzana en la boca*

**Shade: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Neko C! *Le da un sentido abrazo*

Como lo prometí, aquí está: Un _Bonus Track _sobre la canción _**Dark Wood Circus **_para "**Vocahorroid" **es decir, unos cortos aparte de los fics principales n.n Mas adelante habrá otros cortos.

**Advertencias: **Escenas grotescas y terror psicológico.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha y derivados.

**Pairings: **Todas las de _Vocahorroid_: Miku/Mikuo, Rin/Len, KaiMei, GakuLuka y Yuki/Gachapoid.

**Dedicado a: **Neko C

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Noche Circense**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Mikuo…—dijo Miku ahogadamente, pues estaba boca abajo en el sofá. Su alter ego masculino se limitó a suspirar y pasar la hoja de su revista distraídamente.

Era viernes de la noche. Miku y Mikuo eran los únicos que estaban en la casa Vocaloid, pues el resto del grupo levantó vuelo apenas dio el anochecer:

Meiko se llevó arrastrando a Kaito del extremo de la bufanda, para irse en la motocicleta, argumentando que quería celebrar su aniversario en el bar donde se conocieron en esa noche lluviosa. Len y Rin salieron a celebrar su PV terminado entre tantas trabas, pues Len siguió insistiendo que lo que tuvo en el estudio el otro día fue un ataque de calor, y sacó a Rin a bailar para hacerle olvidar lo que pasó. Y Gakupo quiso pagar las entradas de un cine para invitar a Luka a una función XXX, pero la chica de pelo rosa quiso ver la tercera versión de Ju-on y terminó aceptando… Así pues, estaban solos en la casa, sin nada que hacer.

— ¿Y por qué no practicas lo que te falta por aprender de tu canción? —preguntó Mikuo con aburrimiento.

—"Sweet Devil" ya me lo aprendí, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

—Ni hablar—repuso la Hatsune. La última vez que estuvo con Mikuo en un lugar donde hubiera una consola cerca, tuvo que soportar casi seis horas de Tekken 6 que tuvo su hermano con Len ¡No podría soportar eso de nuevo!

— ¿Y si vemos una película?

—Ya las vimos todas—musitó Miku viendo las carátulas de "Holocausto Caníbal" "Kung Fu Panda 2" y "Blind Side", en ese orden, desparramadas en el suelo—; ¡No es justo! ¡Todos los demás salieron con alguien a hacer algo divertido! —agregó poniéndose la almohada en la cara.

—Este… Podríamos salir a algún lado, Miku—repuso Mikuo mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde se te ocurre?

"A donde quieras ir, Miku-chan" quiso decir la boca de Mikuo por cuenta propia, pero el de pelo verde logró morderse la lengua y evitar delatarse—. Hum… No sé. Nee, Len me habló de un nuevo parque que abrieron hace unos días. ¿Quieres ir?

"¿Eso sería… como una cita?" No pudo evitar pensar la Idol y mucho menos pudo evitar sentir un ligero rubor. "Dios, ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? No es una cita, ni nada por el estilo" —De… de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El parque de diversiones del que le habló Len, de hecho, no parecía ser "nuevo": Las pinturas de las atracciones se veían viejos y faltos de retoques, y Mikuo por un momento creyó que algunas de las articulaciones de los juegos chirriaban un poco. Los encargados de los juegos tenían un aire misterioso y burlón. Algo en la atmosfera lo ponía nervioso… No obstante, lo soportó de buena gana por una razón:

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Todo se ve genial! ¡Mikuo, subamos a la montaña rusa! —Exactamente por eso: Ver la cara de alegría de su hermana hacía que valiera la pena ¿no? Tal vez lo que había imaginado era solo eso: imaginaciones suyas.

—Miku, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para montarnos en todos los juegos que quieras—replicó Mikuo con una sonrisa, haciendo turbar a la Hatsune.

Se montaron en la montaña rusa, en el Kamikaze (1), en el Tren del Terror, (Que fue una magnifica excusa para que Miku estuviera en brazos de Mikuo, a pesar de sus chillidos de pánico) E incluso por diversión, se montaron en el carrusel, a pesar de las burlas de algunos Vocaloid que estaban precisamente allí (Yuki y Gachapoid, con un unicornio de peluche y una manzana en la mano, respectivamente)

Después pasaron a los puestos de juegos, donde Mikuo por poco le perforó el cráneo al dueño al intentar explotar el globo de agua con el dardo; y Miku, de hecho, en afán de ganar un peluche, logró que se llevaran en ambulancia a un payaso, pues al lanzar el martillo, se le salió de las manos, voló por el aire y se le incrustó en el ojo izquierdo.

—Bueno Miku-chan, hay tiempo para un juego más—anunció Mikuo al ver el gran letrero que informaba que el parque cerraba a las 9: 30 —. ¿A cuál quieres ir?

Mikuo estaba alimentando dos opciones: Una opción era el (según los Vocaloid hombres) _infame_, "Túnel del Amor" y otro menos _evidente_ que era la "Rueda de la Fortuna", que ofrecía una muy buena panorámica de la cuidad… En cualquiera de las dos opciones, Mikuo bien podría estirar el brazo y rodear los hombros de Miku, olor se cabello con disimulo, robarle un beso en la mejilla y, si aun para eso Miku no se apartó, robarle otro beso en…

—Quiero ir a ese—dijo Miku señalando una especie de carpa algo apartada a rayas blancas y rojas cuyo letrero pintando mal a mano decía. "Circo de los Espejos"

— ¿Eh…? ¿Estás segura, Miku? Mira que desde la Rueda de la Fortuna podemos ver nuestra casa y toda la ciudad—Trató de persuadirla Mikuo, pero la chica de los puerros ya se había colado dentro. Y cuando el muchacho trató de seguirla, un tipo fornido con cara pintada se le apareció de pronto y puso un cartel, también mal pintado a mano: "Cerrado por mantenimiento".

— Oiga, ¿Cómo que "Cerrado por mantenimiento"? ¡Si usted vio que mi hermana acaba de entrar ahí! —Exclamó Mikuo al sujeto, quien ni se volteó a mirarlo— ¡Déjeme entrar a mi también!

—No se puede. Regrese otro día—respondió el sujeto lacónicamente.

— ¡No me voy hasta que Miku salga de allí!

—Regrese otro día, o me veré obligado a sacarlo yo mismo—dijo el pseudo-payaso con una sonrisa.

— ¡Miku! ¡Miku! —Bramó Mikuo, tratando de evadir al sujeto— ¡Miku! ¡Sal de allí!

Pero Miku ya no lo escuchaba… Una voz melodiosa la tenia completamente sumergida e incapaz de retroceder…

Ese sitio no parecía más que una casa de los espejos; ustedes saben: cada espejo tenía una forma diferente que distorsionaba el cuerpo en formas ya sean graciosas o escalofriantes. Pero lo que Miku veía reflejado en cada uno de los espejos no era precisamente gracioso… Si en uno aparecía de repente sin cabeza, en el siguiente aparecía como si le hubieran arrancado la piel, de la cual chisporroteaba sangre. La voz siguió con un extraño cantar:

**En lo profundo**

**Del bosque**

**Existe**

**Ese circo…**

— ¿Len? ¿Rin? —inquirió Miku al ver surgir dos cabezas rubias desde detrás de un espejo. Cuando Miku se acercó, las cabezas se movieron a la vez, revelando que eran dos cabezas cosidas a grapas sobre un cuerpo partido en dos, también unido con grapas y retales. — ¡Len! ¡Rin! ¡¿Qué les pasó? —chilló asustada echándose para atrás.

— ¡Lo mejor que nos ha pasado en todas nuestras vidas, Miku! —Exclamó Rin con voz cantarina, jalando a Miku con un brazo y poniéndola contra un espejo— ¡Y a ti también te pasará! ¡Solo quédate con nosotros!

— ¡¿De qué diablos me hablas? —chilló Miku tratando de zafarse— ¡Suéltenme!

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte—dijo Len con una triste sonrisa—Estar aquí no es vivir…

— ¿Qué diantres dices? —replicó su gemela— ¡Si es lo más divertido del mundo!

—Lo es, hijos míos—dijo la misma voz de antes, una voz como de Maestro de Ceremonias—Miku-chan, tú eres lo que siempre he estado buscando para mi circo de fenómenos… Hace unas horas, Len y Rin Kagamine llegaron aquí por accidente… y su unieron a mí. Solo fue cuestión de degollarlos con una motosierra y luego coserlos sobre sus cuerpos partidos por la mitad…—Miku soltó un grito de espanto ante esas monstruosidades que estaba escuchando…—Y tú, Miku-chan, serás mi atracción principal… Mi Diva.

Len y Rin empujaron a Miku contra un espejo rajado y salpicado de manchas negras de óxido, que le devolvió un pavoroso reflejo: Se veía a sí misma, pero estaba jorobada, el pelo verde le cubría casi toda la cara, su propia cara estaba desfigurada y cosida burdamente y sus ojos cubiertos con una venda. Una mano fantasmal surgió desde el espejo y le quitó la venda, mostrando sus ojos desiguales. Su reflejo sonrió con tristeza y canturreó:

**Nadie cree que yo haya nacido en este horroroso cuerpo**

**Porque me miras así, con esos ojos,**

**Mi cara es putrefacta…**

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡No soy yo! ¡Por favor, déjenme en paz! —gritaba Miku como loca, cubriéndose los ojos, decidida a no ver esa espantosa imagen— ¡No es real! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Mikuo! ¡Mikuo!

Y de la oscuridad surgió: Todos los espejos empezaron a venirse abajo ante una extraña fuerza. Pedazos afilados de vidrio cayeron sobre ellos; dos de esos pedazos les atravesó la cabeza a Rin y a Len, haciéndoles caer hacia un lado y desaparecer. Miku gritaba de miedo, cubriéndose la cabeza para evitar lastimarse. Con el rabillo del ojo vió a Mikuo surgir entre la lluvia de vidrios rotos, sujetando un bate de metal.

— ¡Mikuo! —gimió Miku levantándose y corriendo hacia él y arrojándose a sus brazos… Pero notó que su hermano ponía los ojos como platos y se estaba alejando de ella— Mikuo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Mikuo!

— ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! —Gritó Mikuo soltando el bate y alejándose cada vez más hacia la oscuridad—. ¡Tú no eres Miku! ¡No lo eres! ¡No lo eres…!—Finalmente su voz dejó de oírse.

Miku se quedó allí donde estaba. Anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Monstruo? Miró el suelo… En los pedazos de vidrios rotos, se reflejaba la misma cosa que había visto. Miku gimió de espanto, llevándose las manos a la cara, pensando que todo sería un truco de su imaginación o una fea pesadilla… Soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir grapas alrededor de su cara.

—No… ¡NO! ¡NO! —gritó la Hatsune, para luego desplomarse en el suelo, empezando a sollozar.

—_Miku._

—Mikuo… ¡Mikuo! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡No soy un monstruo, no lo soy…!

— ¡Miku!

Miku despertó sobresaltada y dando un grito, aferrándose al perplejo Mikuo, quien estaba a su lado. Con los ojos como platos dilatados por la sorpresa, miró a su alrededor: Estaba dentro de un autobús. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Miró con la respiración desbocada la ventana: No se veía el parque de diversiones— ¿Eh? ¿D-donde estamos?

—Eh… estamos llegando a casa, Miku-chan—repuso Mikuo mirándola claramente preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah… sí, eso creo—dijo Miku riendo, aunque la risa le sonó completamente forzada. Para calmar sus nervios, miró su regazo, donde se sorprendió ver un Doraemon de peluche—. ¡Oh! ¿De dónde salió?

—Miku, ya me estás asustando—dijo Mikuo con incomodidad—. En serio, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres ir al médico? Te oí… decir mi nombre con miedo—agregó con expresión seria, pero se sonrojó un poco.

Miku tardó en responder. Miró el peluche, luego a Mikuo y por último, la ventanilla… Nada de la que había pasado fue real: Los espejos, la versión monstruosa de Rin y Len, la voz maligna, la canción, su reflejo horrible… ¡Nada fue real! Suspiró aliviada… Pero fue tan real, ¿saben…? Hasta _sintió _las grapas de su cara… Bueno, solo fue un sueño. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Sí Mikuo, estoy bien… Solo fue un sueño loco, no tienes de de que preocuparte…

…Y sin pensarlo, para evitar que Mikuo siguiera preguntándole, se estiró un poquito y le plantó un beso en los labios. Solo fue en el instante en que sintió los labios de Mikuo contra los suyos que se dio cuenta que demonios estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba besando a Mikuo! Se puso más roja que un tomate, viendo con el rabillo del ojo, que su alter ego masculino estaba en las mismas, con la cara completamente enrojecida, y sin separarse ni un centímetro. Las bocas sabían a todo: a algodón de azúcar, a manzana de caramelo, a soda de naranja… a todo.

Se separaron lentamente luego de algunos minutos así, con las mejillas rojísimas. Miku no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de Mikuo y se recargó en su hombro, entre turbación del mismo… Aunque, internamente, Mikuo agradecía a los cielos que su Miku hubiera tenido una pesadilla, sea cual sea.

—Nee, Mikuo…

— ¿Si, Miku-chan?

— ¿Podemos volver mañana?

El globo azul que Mikuo estaba sujetando y que soltó por estar besando a Miku se perdió en el cielo, alejándose cada vez más del autobús.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(1) El Kamikaze es un juego que consiste en dos trenes bala que se mueven como lo hace el célebre "Barco Vikingo" pero la diferencia es que el Kamikaze da la vuelta completa.

**Shade: **Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que le guste mi regalo, comadre *O*


End file.
